


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes B

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes B

**B-1. Five Times Max Kisses Alec and One Time He Kissed Her - Or swap the prompt.**

The first time, it was for a job. Her plump, warm lips pressing against his briefly, before she hooked an arm through his and called him “sweety” as they walked away. Sure, the situation had called for them to appear as a couple, but he’s pretty sure the ass pinch was gratuitous.

The second time, it was out of anger about him going around kissing everybody and their mother and how he was a chauvinistic pig. He’s not entirely sure what she was trying to prove, since he had no desire to ever kiss her and he certainly didn’t want to kiss people’s mothers, but she kissed him **hard** and then yelled something about now having kissed everybody at Jam Pony and could he please stop fucking around with every girl in the place. He made no such promises.

The third time, it was a genuine thank you kiss, that landed slightly too much in the middle of his face due to amounts of alcohol even an X5 couldn’t even handle apparently. He steadied her with a chuckle before taking away her motorbike keys and calling Logan. Drunk Max was fun, but next time she should just thank him with a bottle of good whiskey and call it even.

The fourth time, took him completely by surprise. There was no build-up, no argument, no job that necessitated it, no alcohol or heat involved, nothing. Just a short, undecipherable look before her lips landed on his softly. He was so stunned, he didn’t do much of anything in response and Max pulled back with a blank look on her face. He instantly knew he had done the wrong thing.

The last time Max kissed him, he had been asleep on his couch and she had woken him up. She probably didn’t know he was awake, or she wouldn’t have whispered “I’m sorry” in his ear. He wanted to open his eyes and tell her it was okay so very badly, but he didn’t. She thought he was asleep and he couldn’t betray her like that. Not when he finally figured out how he felt for her.

So just as Max is climbing out his window, he scrambles off the couch and grabs her by the arm before she can disappear on him. He whispers “I’m sorry too” against her lips before kissing her deeply. Max doesn’t react at all and he is about to pull away and let her go, when one of her hands fists in his shirt and her mouth goes slack under his. Finally, they’re on the same page.

**B-2. Children and their big, scary future.**

Ben always told the best stories. Stories about heroes and spies and monsters and ghosts, and they all ate them up. Of course they knew none of them were real, but when he tells them the story of the military clones and the missions on the outside, somehow they all know he is telling the truth.

Most of the kids in their unit were all in the top of their classes. They were the best at everything; combat training, strategic planning, hunting. They were smart enough to figure out that there is more to Manticore than what they get to see. Max is the first to sneak out at night and snoop around. When she returns with stories about older kids talking about normal humans and missions, it is scary and big and daunting.

Information gathering, infiltration, killing, stealing, fighting, all out there. Out in the world they know nothing about. Will they be able to do it? What if they fail? What if the humans find out what they are? How will they stay hidden? Can they stay hidden?

Ben starts talking about the blue lady and it only adds to the unease in the unit. They are plagued by nightmares and it isn’t long before Lydecker notices the cracks in their teamwork.

That day, they find out what PsyOps is. It won’t be the last time either.

**B-3. A/B/O dynamics among transgenics - Rated R**

She hated being in heat, but damn, how she loved getting knotted. The feeling of something filling her up so deeply never failed to make her tremble with pleasure and moan with bliss. When she was in heat, she didn’t care whose cock was stuffed up her so far she could taste it, but when she wasn’t in heat - like now - it was even better.

Whether it was the feline DNA in her or just her own kink, but there was nothing like kneeling on the bed with Alec behind her, shoving his thick, barbed cock inside her until his knot grew too big and they were locked together. There was no way in hell she could stay quiet when he knotted her. He would immediately start coming inside of her, pumping his seed into the extra strong condoms they bought - **really** not ready for kids, people!

But what she loved most was when Alec would shift back so that he was sitting on his haunches, pulling her with him until she was sitting in his lap, cock shoved deep inside of her, her sweaty back against his sweaty chest. His fingers would pluck at her nipples until she moaned like a cheap whore before dipping lower and rubbing her clit relentlessly until she came so hard, her vision blacked out. Alec would sink his teeth in her neck possessively and held her tight until she sagged in his arms.

God, she loved sex with X5’s.

**B-4. Five Things Alec Noticed About Max That Made Him Love Her - Or swap the prompt.**

“Seriously! I mean, she’s tough, she’s gorgeous, she goes out of her way to help people, she has the cutest morning mood and she-”

“She what? Alec? She what?”

“She has my back even though she hates me.”

Sketchy chuckles.

“She doesn’t hate you, Alec. You just- rub her the wrong way.”

Alec sighs.

“I know. I just wish I didn’t.”

“Oh my god. You love her, don’t you? You really love her?”

Alec shushed Sketchy with a glare, but he softened quickly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do love her.”

**B-5. Everyday life for a transgenic after the destruction of Manticore.**

Everything smelled different. Every second of every day assaulted his senses with a punch and it was hard to get used to it. When Max told him he needed to stay inside, for his own safety, he secretly agreed. Not just for safety, but for sanity too. Most transgenics looked like normal humans, so they could roam the outside without the problems he faced superficially, but then there was the whole enhanced smelling and hearing thing.

Normal transgenics had no idea how bad it could get. Manticore became better at creating their species to fit the outside world better, but no one ever look at Joshua again after Sandman left him. Normal transgenics thought they had enhanced senses, but they had no idea. In ways it was a blessing, but Joshua mostly saw it as a curse.

a mouse crawling up a wall two houses away, sweat from the man that jogged by an hour ago, wine being uncorked a mile away, a train on the tracks at the other end of town. Food, perfume, shampoo, animal fur, trees, he smelt it all. Every second of every day. Whispers, sighs, moans, screams, glass breaking, cars honking, no heard it all. No matter how far away. Every second of every day.

It wasn’t easy being a transgenic, no matter how normal you looked, Joshua knew that. But every day life after Manticore wasn’t what he thought it would be. What he dreamed it would be, down in that dark basement. When he met Max, he thought it would all be different, but truth is, he’s still just as stuck with himself as he was back at Manticore. Only now, there was a whole confusing, loud world to deal with too.


End file.
